Character Making Guide
Welcome, This Guide is able to help you create a nice fan character. Follow these steps and you have a nice fan character. 1.Think it out. When you make a character you would use an original image of Official character and color over it. No. That is considered a recolor. But before you even try to do something like that, Try thinking it out. Like how is he/she gonna look like. Any clothing you want him/her to wear. 2. Drawing it out for the first time. This is one of the key elements you need for making a fan character. So you can draw him/her the first time it may not come out as the best picture ever but it's ok though. It may be hard for the first time. From there keep on trying to draw the character. 3.Putting out basic info. With this its like doing a resume or application or something like that. So the basic info is better than a bad picture. Basic info includes. * Appearance - Describes what your character looks like * Personality - What is then traits (Cheerful,Energetic, all that stuff) * History - Their backstory explain how they came to be who they are * Powers (if they have any) - Explain what powers they have * Abilities - Any Special ability or special skill they have. Explain it here. * Skills - Every character has at least one type of skill. Explain a All their skills here. * Weakness- Every character has weaknesses. Explain any weakness they have here. Along with those they have to meet the requirements (3 sentences minimum, No she is blue, He is Fast. The sentence has to be more than those baby sentences) 4. Peer Edit It. The wiki has many people to talk to so ask someone to read your information and then tell you where you need to work on. Where you mess up at allows you to rework on it and making sure there is no grammatical errors. 5. Adding a gallery. Ok this is another part that is key to making a decent character. If you can't really draw well then you post pictures still. But here is some advice you might wanna ask someone to draw you a picture or to just incase. 6. Adding Advanced information. This will help you make an even better character. What I mean by advanced info means add more paragraphs and all that. Add more info to grab the readers attention. Peer read again to make sure it make sense. 7. Finally Have fun with it! If you think the character is ready to be published to the community then go ahead for it. Just remember to use these rules when making a page. Feel like changing his her design then go for it. Changing their history, peer edit and make sure it makes sense. Also make sure it's meet the standards. Have fun guys and girls. Hopefully this will help some people make ideas for characters. Category:A to Z Category:Guides